Snowstorm
by BluePheonyx
Summary: In which everyone seems to be crazy, and Jon Snow really would just like to get through college without his family killing each other. First fanfic, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this was kind of stupid idea that came to mind a while ago that I wanted to write. No promises on quality of if I'll update it on any sort of schedule. This is my first fanfic so please read and review. Think you for dealing with my crazy mind.**

Jon looked out onto the city of Los Angeles from the sky as the plane made its rounds around the city on its way to the airport. Westeros University was actually a good fifty minutes west of L.A., not including traffic, but the college didn't have an airport and he had to fly in somewhere.

"It looks different from the pictures, doesn't it kiddo?" said a kind voice from behind him, as a hand pushed his long hair into his eyes.

"Yes, it does, but that's more because we're still thousands of feet above it." Jon answered as he turned to the source of the other person he was traveling with.

Lyanna Snow was strikingly beautiful, that was simply a fact. Even in sweatpants and a t-shirt, with a sky blue baseball cap obscuring her face and a twelve hour flight tangling her brown hair, Jon's mother was still good-looking, with grey eyes and a smile that seemed to be always smirking at something, more often than not that something being her son. "You couldn't just agree with me, could you?"

"What kind of teenager would I be if I did?" Jon answered with a smile on his face. His mother was coming to Los Angeles to look for a new acting job, as well as to keep an eye on her son/embarrass him at every possible moment, but he was happy she came all the same.

"Trust me, if I know anything, its teenage rebellion." Lyanna replied as the plane landed on the runway.

"Speaking of rebellion, you sure you're alright coming back to the states? You didn't have to come with me." Jon asked while he grabbed their carry-ons out of the overhead compartments. Lyanna hadn't been in the states for a long time, for reasons Jon didn't know. All he knew was that there was a fight with her brother shortly after his birth and Lyanna's father's death, resulting in a name change and violent avoidance of the states ever since.

"I'll be fine. Ned lives up in Vancouver in the family home, and besides if I hadn't come where would Ghost have gone? You and I both know that you couldn't have fit him in your dorm room, even if the University allowed it."

Ghost was Jon's albino husky, that the Snows lovingly called a direwolf because of its monstrous size. Its red eyes and tendency to be violently protective of both Jon and Lyanna certainly didn't help either. The last time Lyanna had brought a boyfriend home to meet Jon, an underground band member when they had lived in London, Ghost had nearly taken his arm off when his hand had gone a little too far below her waist. Jon didn't hear about him again.

They made their way through the airport not really talking about anything important, it was mostly Lyanna telling Jon about the acting opportunities and Jon listening while occasionally reminding Lyanna to move in the customs line.

As they slowly made their way to baggage claim and the exit, Jon looked around, at the people that passed by him as they waited in line. He had always had good observation skills, a trait his mother had commented repeatedly said that had been rubbed off onto Ghost. Call him paranoid, he liked to know what kind of people he was dealing with on a daily basis.

"Anyway, you nervous kiddo? College is a pretty big deal. I'm still getting over by little boy leaving the house." Lyanna asked, knocking him out of his own head as he was trying to figure out the man wearing the top hat with feathers sticking out of it.

"First, we have never lived in a house, it's always been an apartment, half the time one that you couldn't pay rent to and getting us kicked out of. Second, no, I'm not nervous, simply a little anxious that's all. Third, I'm not a kid anymore." Jon complained as the customs officer stamped his passport and let them into the baggage claim to let them wait for another twenty minutes in a crowded room with bad air conditioning.

"You'll always be my kid" Lyanna said as she sat down in a seat and opened her laptop with a soft smile on her face.

Jon took a seat next to her and leaned his head back in an attempt to make up some lost hours of sleep, the only thought on his mind _I will won't I. And you'll always be my mom.  
_

* * *

Jon was honestly kind of panicked about his mother being on her own for an extended period of time. He knew she was a fully grown adult with more world experience then him, but the majority of the time she acted more like a kid then he did, and he was honestly worried that she would do something childish while he was away, and he would have to clean it up like so many times before.

"You have the keys? And the dog food? And enough money until you get a job in town? And you know you can call me if you need anything, right? Just call and I'll be right over? I'm only am going to be living a little bit away, okay?"

Ghost's eyes seemed to roll in tandem with his mother's, which he thought was not very supportful of the dog that was supposed to be on his side, but he had dealt with his dog for years, he could deal with him (and his mother) for a few more minutes. "I'll be fine Jon, I have Ghost to keep an eye on me for when you aren't here. Now don't you have a bus to catch?"

"Oh, crap. I really have to run. I love you, I'll call when I can, and I'll drive up the first chance I get okay. I love you!" Jon repeated on his way out, grabbing his duffel bag of clothing and supplies they hadn't already moved into his dorm room two weeks beforehand, seemingly before his roommate had shown up to drop their stuff off, so he had no idea about his roommate, only that he had one.

And with that he ran out of his mother's apartment, sprinting to the bus stop that had the bus to Westeros University. As he got onto the bus, giving the ticket to the bus driver and putting his bag in the space behind his feet as the bus slowly rumbled on its way to the University, and he could feel the nervous energy in the vehicle, pulsing through the future students that he say around him. He pulled out the adventure novel he was working on and settled in for the long haul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, first off, thank you for everyone who took the time to read this. Second, this fic will follow the same format as the books, with POV changing from chapter to chapter. Third, a lot of the ages have been changed for the purpose of the fic. With that, on with the story!  
**

* * *

Arya woke up to the familiar sound of her siblings yelling at each other, not really caring which siblings were the ones fighting. She had more important things to do, like get up and into a comfortable sitting position in the car.

The reason that the Stark clan , all seven people and their huge huskies, not to mention their belongings, were driving all the way from their ancestral home in Washington down to Los Angeles was the fact that Robb, Sansa, and Arya were all going off to college, despite the fact that all three of them were different ages. Robb, being twenty-one now, had taken a year between high school and college, but this was still his second year at university. Sansa, at nineteen, is going straight from high school to college, and Arya herself had skipped two grades and was now seventeen going into her first year at university.

However, the real reason the Stark family was moving was because Ned Stark, Arya's father, had been offered a job as second in command at Baratheon Incorporated, a company run by an old buddy of Ned's that Arya never cared enough to learn about.

Before Arya could settle back into her seat with the comfort of her grey sweatshirt and Nymeria curled up next to her protectively, she heard Rickon yell about seeing the Westeros University, the school the elder Starks were going to, leaving Bran and Rickon with the parents. As much as Arya loved her family, she doubted she could deal with any more time stuck in the house with her parents. Her mother was more traditional when it came to how she thought girls should act, and disapproved of her habits that tended to send her home with cuts on her body and dirt on her clothes. Her father tried, but was away at work to often to ever form a connection with her like he had with her other siblings.

The one thing that he said just about every time Ned spent time with his youngest daughter, was that she reminded him of his sister. The sister he was referring to was named Lyanna Snow, a name she didn't learn until she was twelve and looked her father up on the internet. When she asked her father about her, all he normally said was that they got in an argument a long time ago, and that it was his fault. When she finally used Lyanna's name, he told her that he only ever heard about her from his brothers, Benjen and Brandon. Supposedly she had a son, Jon, and was traveling the world acting. It was always her dream, Ned told her.

Arya wondered if Jon would understand her better than her family, but shook the thought out of her head as she hopped out of the car and went to get her bags out of the trunk. All three children left plenty at Winterfell, the family did when they moved south. The consensus in the family was that they could just buy whatever they left behind. Arya however, would rather not have something for her mother to hang over her head, so she brought enough money to last a few months as she planned to look for a job. The last thing she needed to do was be forced into some aristocratic get-together by her mother.

Once she had taken her stuff out of the car she looked around the campus as Sansa handed her bags off to their father. The campus seemed sprawling with students, as to be expected so close to the beginning of the school year, and it being the day that everyone could move into dorms. Arya saw a boy with curly dark brown hair stepping off the bus with a single duffel bag in a black jacket that seemed inconvenient for summer in California. She saw a short blonde man dressed in wealthy clothing bickering with a man and woman that could be his siblings as he drank from something that looked like a flask of whiskey. She saw a woman with blinding platinum blond hair in a leather jacket talking with a tall man with the same long hair as a another man, this one with short hair, stood next to a banged up scarlet Ferrari, separated from his apparent family. Arya only stopped looking about on the people around her when she noticed her siblings passing her as they walked to the registration office, Sansa ignoring her and Robb looking about for his friends, as their father followed them carrying Sansa's many bags of clothing. Arya rushed up to her family, hoping this would go reasonably well, or at better than that one time she cut open her leg playing with her friends, sword fighting with sticks.


End file.
